mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapped?
After being secured on the Veil Aello took off her space suit and with a watchful eye from a very armed and agitated Thomas looking at her as he guided her to the Med bay. It was small and designed for one patient so they would have to improvise if more people were injured. Aello looked around for a brief moment before they stopped before the bed. Along the way Jacy was riding a bad trip under the LSD she took in. Had Aello the proper medical supplies she could have aided the poor girl a lot more quickly but supplies were limited. As it was Aello already looted the best supplies from the last ship along with a few O2 tanks that were still good. At some point her restraints had to be removed so she could be helped out of her suit, which is to say she pushed and peeled at it like it was a diseased layer of skin she could not tolerate. It was amazing how much noise one tiny woman could make onboard an airtight ship and she seemed to muster up reserves of strength that would have served her well as a deckhand, had she ever tried to apply herself properly. It did not register in her awareness who exactly it was that was helping her just then; she didn’t even perceive it as help. It could have been the Captain or their dubious medic, hell it could have been the golden dragon she kept seeing. Getting the Spacesuit off Jacy was a major challenge since she was in a scrappy mood and began thrashing about like a spoiled brat. Aello had a few patients when she interned who were in the drug induced state so she had experience from it before. Then strapping down Jacy was a new challenge as she was not having that at all. Whoever it was had a good hold of Jacy’s hands and was doing a nice job avoiding her kicks, but she began lashing out with her only available extremity, her head. She soon made contact with something unforgiving and in her thrashing about she managed a second whip of her neck. Her mouth slammed against the metal rail of a bed with a disturbing crunch and splat, spraying blood and teeth across the floor. She was trying for another face smack when her captor caught her forehead and forcibly held her down. It was hard to tell through the blood, but Jacy was missing bits of teeth, entire teeth and who knew what else. She let out a lunatic’s howl of triumph that faded into silence as a fast acting sedative was finally injected into her arm. Aello sighed as she injected the sedative into Jacy's arm and watched her calm down. Then she gave Jacy first aid before cleaned the blood off the medical light Jacy slammed her head against as well as the railing on the side of the medical bed. Then she picked up two of Jacy's teeth and put them in a Petr dish for later. She made sure the blood was cleaned up to prevent any future pathogens from becoming an issue. She was not surprised to find out she was being tested by how well Jacy pulled through. Since she could not leave the Med Bay yet, she check the closets to see where all the supplies were. She found a few things that would help her ease Jacy's pain a bit but this ship was in dire need to a restock as well. She pulled up a chair and sat in he corner to rest as she waited for the drugs to run their course. She was now in a bad situation with strangers while trying to keep her identity and skills a secret. She had no idea who she was dealing with but hoped for an out when they reached their next destination. Since she missed dinner she pulled out a protein bar from her bag and slowly ate it. She sighed as she was trapped like a prisoner.